Deathheim Fortress
Deathheim Fortress '''is the name of Grimbane's fortress in Deathheim. It is a malefic restoration of the original Avarosheim Castle. Grimbane commands the Cursed from here, and it is the source of some of Nordrasith's darkest secrets and hidden evils. With Grimbane's forces, and hidden empowerments from Esquire, the Fortress serves as the pivotal foothold of the Cursed legions, the Avarosian Faithful, and the Cultroz. Players engage in combat by assaulting the ice-covered plains of the instance before Grimbane begins his operations to have the citadel levitate off the ground to further charge his dark magicks. Later on, Nova's March members assist the raid in storming the fortress and prevent it from being out of reach; though they fail, a small but strong enough force manages to launch an assault on the castle walls. Within them, the true terror of the fall, of what became Grimbane comes to life, and ultimately what may drown in the depths of evil with it. It is the first '''majestic raid with multiple bosses, featuring eight bosses in total, and several mini-bosses around the instance, who are pivotal to the discovery of lore. Several objects of interest appear in the instance as well that lead to information regarding current events, or possible foreshadowing. Attunement As the final raid of the expansion, the player must have assisted in all of the Nova's March assaults on Death'Mras, Fjellkarna, and the collapsing portion of the Blackened Gate. In addition, the battles in Glaecon, Audita Complex, and Nordheim must be completed, as well as the defeat of the bosses within Diodrasith and the Evernight, as the players are unavailable to access the keep without these signs of valor from the March themselves. History ... Storyline After surviving the seemingly endless assaults of the Cursed, Avarosian Faithful, and Cultroz war efforts, the adventurers and the Nova's March make it to the front entrance of the illustrious Avarosheim Castle, now the '''Deathheim Fortress'. After digging up some history of the past, regarding his father, Lucius Avaros leads the revolution, hoping that with what he learned from Etherheim that his father can be saved from his deathly and ultimately dangerous curse once and for all.'' Layout The fortress itself features many obstacles, enemies, and traps, befitting a Majestic-class raid. With eight bosses in total with brutally difficult tactics, it will be a battle that will test the skills of even the greatest adventurers. Outside, the adventurers have to engage the huntsman boss before proceeding up the Darkened Stair, otherwise, the huntsman and his pets will be alerted and engage without warning. They can however, bypass the boss and proceed outside into the twisted-flesh ridden forest, where upon more elaborate discovery, they may find a secret, but not required boss. Once at the entranceway, Nexknight Jasal locks the door with a crystal seal that leads to his lair. In order to enter, four other bosses in the castle (including the huntsman outside) must be defeated, for they drop an essence that breaks through the door's locks. Once that is clear, Jasal will engage the players, and if defeated, will allow access to Grimbane, who acts as the encounter's final boss. Many enemy mobs are located within the walls, and some can keep coming back from the grave to keep fighting. All in all this raid requires steadfast and strategic approach, for wipes are easy to come by, and Grimbane's forces do not hold back. Bosses There will be 8 bosses, and several mini-bosses. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG "The huntsman" *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG"An aboleth" *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG "The ? Army" *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG "Leader of the Cultroz" *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG "Giant brain" *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Eldritch Cruentus: Cruentus, Esquire's right hand, has been twisted far beyond comprehension. With the aid of forbidden and stolen magicks, he becomes a deadly aberation bent on absolute destruction. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Nexknight Jasal: Jasal was the finest knight in the Avarosian armies for years, his swordsmanship only surpassed by a few - but his battle instincts are extremely hard to surpass. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/6/6a/Majestic_Helmet.png Grimbane: The leader of the Cursed, the former king of Avarosheim, and the most recent of the Aspects of Death, as he engages his own son in a battle for a soul. 'Mini Bosses' *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Keeper Angustia: Angustia protects the fortress on the blood-covered plains, making the ultimate sacrifice to ensure that Grimbane escapes with his fortress. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Kelthar and Kuraskk: Grimbane attempts to convert Vezan, lord of the Nova's March, with the help of his former friends. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Underlings of Avarosheim: The underlings of Avarosheim studied under Lucien Avaros himself, and have learned some mysterious magicks from an unknown source. Resources and Loots ... Notes ... Achievements ...